


Gonta Comfort!

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, gonta gokuhara x reader - Freeform, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: Gonta’s here to help you through the difficult times, especially when it comes to losing a pet!





	Gonta Comfort!

Imagine ducking out of your last class of the day, and hiding out in the library until school is over. You just can’t focus with so much going on, and you know that if you try to pay attention to the lecture, you’ll just end up bursting into tears once more.

To your horror, your most treasured pet, the one animal that you’ve loved so deeply and had such a strong connection with, is gone. This recent weekend they had left your world forever, and the loss had shaken you so much that you weren’t even able to come to school the next day. Days later, it’s still so hard, and as you hide your face in your knees as you sit on the floor, you wonder through tears if you’ll ever be able to get over it. It just hurts so much to lose someone so important, you can’t even begin to think how you’ll ever feel happy again without them.

“…Ah, there you are!”

Suddenly, a voice startles you enough for you to lift your head–and in front of you are a familiar pair of legs, along with a very familiar face.

“Gonta found you! Teacher wondering where you went…ah! Those are tears?!”

His sweet, happy expression quickly turns to concern, as he notices the obvious streaks down your face, and the blotchy flush to your cheeks. Now that he’s seen why you’ve skipped out on class, he kneels before you, and gently touches your shoulder–and you try so hard not to let all your emotions go again, in front of your boyfriend.

“Why Gonta’s little butterfly cry? You can tell Gonta!”

He’s so worried for you, it hurts that you’ve made him fret–and with his innocent eyes looking down into yours, you burst into tears again, much to your dismay.

“Oh, no! Did Gonta frighten you? G-Gonta sorry! Gonta hates seeing you sad!”

“I-It’s not…it isn’t you, love…I-I’m sorry…”

You hiccup, and his fear of scaring you melts away for the moment, as he listens intently for what you have to say. In a blubbering mess, you spill out why you’re upset–you tell him about your pet passing away, about how you just weren’t ready for them to leave you, and that you just couldn’t handle finishing school today. Through choked up sobs and heavy tears, you let all of your feelings loose upon your unsuspecting partner–and when you’re done, and you think you’re all cried out, you meet his gaze again to see that Gonta’s now the one who looks like he’s going to cry.

“I-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to upset you…I should’ve just-!”

Before you can even finish, Gonta’s slides his arms under yours, and suddenly lifts you off the ground with ease–and bringing you in close, he holds you to his chest in a tight, bracing hug.

His embrace is so warm, and yet he’s so gentle as he strokes your hair, and rests you against his steadily beating heart. His hugs are always so soft and affectionate, and they’re one of the few things that never fail to lift your spirits, even in your darkest times. But this particular one might be the most comforting hug you think you’ve ever had, and it makes you feel like you’re safe, sheltered from the rest of the world.

“G..Gonta so sorry! Gonta had no idea…that must be so painful!”

He squeezes you even tighter, as if hugging you can protect you from the pain in your heart.

“But Gonta promises your animal friend is happy! They must have such good memories, of being loved by you!”

He keeps you in his arms, until he’s sure you’re strong enough to stand on your own–and when he lets you down, and hears the small “thank you” you sniffle, his bright smile returns once again. He leans down, and presses a sweet, brief kiss to your lips, giggling when he sees your nose dusted with a blush.

“Animal friends, bug friends, they all bring us joy–but you also give joy, too! Don’t forget! Especially to Gonta!”

His happiness is infectious, and soon enough, you find your heartache slowly melting away as he babbles on to you about one thing to the next. And when he takes your hand to lead you to the bug room, and show you the hatching butterflies, you’re reassured that if nothing else, there is someone in the world that will never fail to cheer you up.


End file.
